Escape
by KuroRyuu13
Summary: Allen wants to be free from the thoughts of becoming the 14th...Tyki is more than happy to help.


**Author's notes: **..ugh my very first poker pair story that I've ever finished…I hope you enjoy it~

**Pairing:** Poker Pair (TykixAllen)

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM -MAN. **Also, rated M for a reason **read at your own caution.

There was no where he could escape, he ran down the hallway, tears starting to trickle out. Everyone was ganging up on him and there was no where to hide; but was hiding just making the situation worse? Escaping from the real world…that would be the day. He shook his head violently, wiping the tears that started to trail down his cheeks. His only escape would be outside, though there wasn't really a place that wouldn't expose the exorcist. The boy sprinted, pushing through the double doors, and ran under a tree. He skidded to come to a complete stop and stood behind the large trunk, hopping that it would block out his presence. His heart pounded inside his chest, as he tried to slow down his breath.

He slid down the tree, sitting on the grass that was beneath him. The boy placed his head on his knees, as he hugged them tightly, trying his best not to weep. For now, he was happy to be alone, in his own world. A cool breeze, rustled the leaves on the tall tree. The white haired exorcist meditated on the sound that the leaves made, clearing his mind of any thoughts of him being interrogated about the 14th.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here." a very familiar voice stated.

Too familiar in fact, this person was the last person the boy wanted to see. He rather have it be Kanda Yuu than he's arch enemy Tyki Mikk. "What do you want Noah…" He said never lifting his head off his knees.

Tyki walked up the boy and leaned up against the side of the tree next to him. "That wasn't the greeting I thought you'd have." He rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking down at the boy with his brown orbs.

Surly he wasn't in the mood for any of this, but Tyki was right. Usually he would kick the Noah out in fact…how did he even get here, and why? But those were all cliche questions, especially when someone feared another and in this case he didn't want feel that emotion of fear. He knew how Mikk operated, he loved it when others showed fear, but he wouldn't give him that pleasure.

"Quiet today are we?" the tall Portuguese male, grinned and closed his eyes, arching his head up towards the sky.

"Did you come here to finish me off? or kidnap me Noah." the boy said very unamused like.

Tyki chuckled "Can't a friend visit another unexpectedly?"

"Tch…since when were we friends?"

"Well…" placing his hands in his pockets " we would still be friends if you had never found out what I truly was right?"

The boy had no reply, he didn't want to be bothered with this man now. Considering he keeps trying to kill him every now and then…god he was so bipolar.

"hmm…seems like the term Noah, scarred you away…forcing yourself away from a friend."

Allen blinked and lifted his head up to look at the Noah. They were more a like than he thought; and Tyki was right…everyone seemed so distance now that the word Noah came about in his title.

"Heh…but" Tyki pushed himself off the tree trunk and stood in front of the boy " since we are now considered enemies…" he grinned deviously "I must destroy you now."

The boy had no reaction to the Noah's words about him being destroyed. At the moment he already felt dead so what was the difference. "Tyki…" he started to say. jumping over the Noah's words "How do you do it?…How do you have friends with humans and yet preform your duty as a Noah?"

Tyki blinked, this wasn't the Allen Walker he knew. Something was terribly wrong…Tyki needed to be dominant…he needed others to struggle before him, to try and resist him, but Allen was showing no sign of being bothered by the Noah's presence. He squatted down so that he could make perfect eye contact with the exorcist, tilting his head in confusion. The noah stretched out one of his long fingers, poking the boy on the forehead "You look so out of it…" he stated completely ignoring the boy's questions.

"You never answered my question Mikk…" he narrowed his eyes at the Noah's when his finger touched his forehead.

"Heh…" he smiled, reteving his hand back "So demanding…"

"Why wont you just tell me…."

"Why are you so demanding for such an answer…"

The boy looked down, he was being pretty demanding for such a stupid question. He's eyes started to become glossy once again, but he did his best not to cry in front of his enemy "I…I don't want my friends to fear me…obviously you do a good job at maintaining your friendship with others."

Tyki nodded slowly, he was proud of being able to live two separate lives "But Shounen…they don't know about my other half."

Allen's eyes widened he was right…everyone knew that he could possibly become the 14th…that's why everyone feared him. He rested his forehead on his knees, he didn't want to be what he was about to become.

The Noah smiled "You seem like you need to escape from the world, boy…"

Yes..that was exactly what he needed, but knowing Tyki escaping from the world would mean being killed; and though he was in a very depressing time of his life, he wouldn't allow Mikk to kill him without a fight "I dare you to try, Noah."

"hmmm?" A sadistic grin played on the noah's lips "Is that a challenge?"

Allen glared up at the brown, curly haired, Portuguese male "It is"

"Then let me free you…Allen Walker~" he leaned down, closing the gap that was between the two males, pressing his lips onto those of the boys.

The minor was taken back at the foreign movement that the Noah performed. He froze, his lips still connected to those of his enemy's. The boy wasn't sure to push him away or if he actually enjoyed having the hole in his heart begin to close. Tyki pushed his weight forward, so Allen's head was completely up against the tree trunk. God was surly going to punish him…kissing a Noah, what a unforgivable sin that one could ever do, especially an exorcist. But …he wasn't kissing him back…surly god had the heart to understand that this wasn't his doing. Soon it was over though…his lips were free again. "You were holding back." Tyki said with his annoyed yet lustful eyes.

"There's no way in hell, I'd kiss a Noah." He glared wiping his lips off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ah~…that's what you say, but your body speaks otherwise." Tyki leaned in once again so the tip of his nose touched Allen's. "Try again…this time, think of me as the friend you met on the train." he grinned, crashing his lips onto the smaller boys.

Allen wasn't sure what to think…considering that the 'friend' he had met was a dirty bum, that cheated people in strip poker. Was the bum he had met, better than the man who ripped his arm off and destroyed his innocence. Either way..he felt disgusted. Tyki noticed right away that the boy was unresponsive with his actions, he was thoroughly upset with him. The Noah pulled away "'m trying to help you, boy…"

"How is that helping?"

"I'm freeing you of your troubled mind." He stroked the boy's pale cheek

"Hardly…" he mumbled "You're just filling it with more disgusting crap."

"heh…" Tyki lowered himself to whisper in the boy's ear "Let yourself go Shounen….your god wont protect you now…he won't forgive you…you already are a Noah..."

Tyki's hot breath sent shivers down the boy's spine. A tint of pink appeared on the boys cheeks…Tyki was right…what does he have to lose since he already is the biggest sin, being a Noah. The boy's eyes dropped down, maybe he was kidding himself…maybe he really did like the Noah a lot more than he thought.

The Noah, for the third time, pressed another passionate kiss on Allen's lips. Slipping his tongue into the little opening Allen possessed for him. The exorcist let a quiet moan escape, he'd never had another person's tongue inside his mouth let alone another person's lip to his. Tyki explored the open cavern as Allen wrapped his arms around the Portuguese male's neck, kissing him back passionately. The noah grinned within the kiss, touching the boy's tongue with his. Another moan escaped from the boy, surprisingly for a Noah…Tyki tasted good.

The elder male slid a hand up Allen's uniform shirt, feeling his majestic smooth skin, breaking away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva the only thing that still connected them. Allen's face was bright red, he never would have thought he would get hot over another male…especially a Noah. Tyki's skilled fingers quickly undid the boy's button-down shirt, as he bit down on the boy's neck, making sure he would leave a hickey. The boy gasped a moan, the sensation of Tyki's warm tongue on his cool skin made Allen shudder in pleasure. The Noah of Pleasure grinned, letting go of the boy's neck and migrating his tongue down the boys chest to his naval.

Allen shifted himself upward, pushing up against the tree for support. He's eyes watched Tyki undo the belt of his pants followed by the button that was the only thing keeping them closed. In the past he would've slapped the Noah and run for his life…but right now he felt like he was willing to do whatever the Noah pleased. And so, the Portuguese male pulled the boys pants off and inched his boxers down his legs, revealing the boys limp manhood. Allen flushed in embarrassment, this was no strip poker, he was fully exposed to his enemy now. Tyki looked up at Allen's red face and chuckled to himself, spreading the boy's legs apart, enough so that his head could fit in between. He took the boy's member and stroked it, grinning up at Allen, who shivered at his touch.

Tyki pumped harder on Allen's staff, making him become erect. The boy shut his eyes and turned his head away, whatever Tyki was doing it felt good…but he couldn't bare knowing that this was happening to him. "Shounen…" he slowed down. The boy responded by opening a single eye, looking at the noah who still had hold of his member.

The noah grinned and took Allen's whole, in his mouth. He sucked hard on the young boy's manhood, making Allen squirm "Nngh…ah.." he moaned, spreading his legs further apart, wanting the elder to take more of him. Tyki happily obliged and deep throated the boy, taking in the whole thing. "Ahhh~…" Allen blushed, gripping onto the man's curly brown hair, holding his head down on his member. "M-more…" he panted

The elder bobbed his head faster along the hardening length of the boy. "T-Tyki….I..I'm goin-"

Tyki stopped abruptly and kissed the boy, teasing the tip of his member with his fingertips. "No you wont…" he said breaking away from the kiss, allowing for his fingers to drop away from the boy's length, down to the tight entrance. Allen followed Tyki's gaze that lead to the untampered hole. He became nervous "T-tyki…what are you doing?"

"Shhh…" the noah hushed the boy by placing a finger on his lips "Just allow this to happen." he looked up at the boy with a large grin, sticking a single finger into the boy.

"Ah ha.." Allen squinted gripping on to the back of Tyki's shirt "It hurts…"

"It'll feel better soon." Pressing in the second finger, scissoring the tight hole.

"Ha..H-how is…this going to …ah..feel..better"

"You're lucky I'm being patient with you…" inserting the third and last finger.

Allen sqooze he's eyes in pain tightening the grip on Tyki's shirt. "P-Please….stop…" He pleaded through his pants.

"But…I'm not finished Shounen…just relax and don't be too loud…" Tyki chuckled deviously, pulling out the three fingers. Quickly he undressed only the bottom half of himself, taking out his already hardened member.

_"How is that going to fit inside me…" _ Allen thought becoming nervous when the tip of the large manhood pricked his hole. Tyki lifted the boy, pressing deeply inside of him "Ahh! Tyki!" he hissed. "Take it out now…ah.." the pain was unbearable, Allen could barley see straight.

"Tch…I told you to relax" Tyki pulsed himself in and out of the boy "heh…you're so tight."

"Y-yeah…ah..I wound why" Allen shot a death glare at the Noah.

"Funny…you were enjoying this a minute ago." he stopped deeply inside of the boy. Allen blushed, this was quite awkward, having another man inside of him.

"It…it hurts like hell!…h-how am I-" The boy was cut off when Tyki pulled out and slammed back into his prostate "Nngh ah ha."

The Noah grinned moving his hips in and out of the boy faster and harder, hitting Allen's sweet spot every time. "AH…M-more…"

"What was that shounen?…" slamming his hips into the boy again and again.

"T-Tyki!…ahhh…More…harder…"

"That's what I thought" doing what the boy wished, Tyki went a much faster pace. Allen wrapped his legs around the Noah's waist and his arms around the man's neck. Boldly, Allen crashed his lips onto Tyki's into a very heated kiss. Tyki was taken back, coming to another pause inside the boy to kiss him back. The young exorcist didn't want him to stop anything and moved his hips along Tyki's length impatiently as if he thought the Noah had forgotten about what they were doing prior to. Tyki most certainly did not forget and stroked the boy's hard member and pumped in synch with his thrusts into the boy. Allen moaned inside of Tyki's mouth, he never thought he would actually enjoy this so much.

Pulling away from the kiss, Allen panted "I…I can't hold mu-much lon- ah….longer Tyki."

"Together now…" he said still thrusting into the boy. Allen grabbed Tyki's hair, pulling him again for the last kiss before his seed spewed on both of them, and Tyki's inside of him. "Ahhh!" Allen broke the kiss to have his very first orgasm.

The Noah ejected himself from the boy, lowering Allen to the ground, who sat there in exhaustion from the orgasm. Tyki redressed his lower half and looked at the exorcist that was now covered in the white seed. Tyki smiled and lowered himself to lick off the seed that was on Allen's soft skin. Allen flushed, Tyki's warm tongue was on his skin once again, it was so skilled…no wonder why he was the Noah of Pleasure. "T-Tyki…thankyou..."

Tyki rose an eyebrow and chuckled "I'll always be willing to clear your mind, Shounen…" he smiled seductively, kissing the boy on the forehead before he vanished away.

Allen leaned against the tree, still naked from his lower region down. He sighed, placing on the bottom half of his attire, and smiled slightly…this was the first time in a long time, Allen felt loved.

**Thank you for reading 3, please review :D **


End file.
